Lost and Broken
by Fellheart
Summary: After everything they have been through, Carrot is unstable, but will he snap on Chocolate? R


First off I don't own Bakaretsu Hunters, not even Chocolate, (dammit!), so don't sue me please…

****

Lost and Broken

Her heart pumped harder and faster as his hands held down her arms. This wasn't how she wanted this, but with his weight pressed down on her, and this kissing and nibbling along her body, only dissuaded her from the qualm of their circumstance. 

"Why the look? A moment ago, you were jumping to get in my pants!" He asked, his smile was malicious and comforting at the same time, like a confusing puzzle-work of emotions, strewn about. He let out a small, and wicked laugh; it was so uncharacteristic of him, that it scared her deeply, and to no end. 

"Darling…stop…I…!" She voiced, as well as articulated, despite his tongue driving into her mouth, exploring and searching the recesses, taking in the sweet taste, and beating himself for not realizing that all the while he had this goddess, begging to be his. He groped her breasts, having slid-off her suspenders to reveal her `more then ample' bosom.

"But this isn't how I wanted it to be!" Her tone was filled with disappointment and fear; it was childish and frightened. She wanted him, but not in a strictly sexual manner, she wanted love, she wanted a family, a life. Then she realized why he was doing this; she had driven him to it. All the flashings, all the kissing, all the close encounters, all the touching, licking, groping, all the contact that she begged for.

But such words fell upon deaf ears; he wasn't listening to her now, the heat of the moment had robbed him of his sense of hearing, of everything. He was now only living in this moment, nothing else mattered, and nothing else existed but him and his goal.

"This is it, you wanted it and now your going to get it!" 

He spread apart her legs, and ripped/pulled off her pants, exposing her creamy white underbelly. She moved her hands down and covered up the small patch of hair, feeling embarrassed, humiliated, and downright violated, but did she even care? A tear ran down her cheek as she stared deeply into his eyes, searching for comfort and compassion, but finding only lust. 

So there she lie, on her back, about to be violated by the man she loved, and not finding a single shred of respect in his manner. He seemed possessed; he was a different person entirely. He wasn't afraid of her anymore; he was being dominant in every sense of the word. He wouldn't, no; he couldn't take her cries of restraint for an answer. He wanted to have her out finally, real rough. 

He begin to inch in his hard member, it throbbed lightly, pulsing with heat and anticipation for this moment. She held her arms close to her body, covering her chest and her tearing eyes from her 'attacker'. Tears had begun their silent journey down her cheeks. She was cowering beneath him, helpless and desperate for attention at the same time. 'No, not like this Darling, please!' Thoughts had begun flooding her mind, vast like a river. 

Carrot noticed her whimpering and ceased his 'assault' on her innocence, staring down at her, she was frightened. He pulled out of her, his face full of disgust and hate. "Your just a kid yourself! You act like this is what you want, what you beg for! And now I am going to give it to you, and all you can do is cry! Well, fine. I am not about to be some rapist. Grow up, and then come back, otherwise, I don't want to see or talk to you." His words cut into her deeply, she was now openly sobbing. This isn't what she had pictured; there was no romance, no love. Only a hard, unfeeling, savage lust, no visible warmth. He was after her body, not her being. 

Carrot stood and slid his pants on. He made small angry grunts and mumbled under his breath, "I bet Tira wouldn't mind." His tone was still disgusted, with her, and himself as well for believing that she would be so susceptible to his lusting. He ached to see women in these compromising situations, it was an uncontrollable urge, and it nearly drove him insane on more than one occasion.

Carrot walked out of her room, leaving her distressed and sobbing. He stepped into the hallway and turned, only to meet-up with Marron in the foyer. "Brother? What are you doing up at this hour, and coming out of Chocolate's room?" Marron shot Carrot a very suspicious look, but quickly dismissed the thought; Carrot was so afraid of her, he couldn't try anything if he wanted too. "I was just checking to make sure that everyone was ok, I was about to check on Tira, but since your up…" He said calmly, showing not a single sign of having lied. Marron just stared at him as Carrot walked by, turned another corner, and was out of sight.

Marron proceeded to Chocolate's room, knocked, and awaited an answer. But after a moment there was no answer. "Chocolate?" He leaned against the door, listening intently for any sound, but none came, utter and complete silence. He turned the knob slowly, alert for any intruder that may be lurking in the shadows.

Chocolate lie on her side, facing the wall, half-covered by the sheet. Her tears had dried by now, and she had fallen asleep. Marron approached her cautiously, fearing her to be lifeless. Her slow and calm breathing dispersed that notion. He sat on the side of the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, planting a small kiss on her forehead, he had not a single clue as to what had transpired only a moment ago, but then again; why should he?

Marron rose and proceeded out the door, returning to his own room to escape to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. The only way to face such things are to rest away all your worries, and wake; refreshed and rejuvenated. Marron lied down and stared up at the ceiling, and slowly drifted to the familiar darkness of dreams, and nightmares, and all the things that make up the unconscious world of slumber.

Carrot sat in his room, staring out at the night sky, contemplating Chocolate's reactions. 'Why is she like this? One moment she is all over me, and then as soon as I show the slightest interest in her…' Carrot climbed into his own bed, alone, and unmindful of his actions tonight, finding no guilt or remorse for any of it. To him this was just another long day. 


End file.
